Padfoot and Stripes
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: It's the Marauders Era. James is still pining after Lily, and Lily is still refusing his affections. Lily's best friend is caught in the middle. Riley Patton never liked to be the center of attention, but once you've got the Marauders after you, you could kiss being "invisible" good bye. -rated T for swearing and minor violence-
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own Riley Patton. Any of the story line that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Riley POV

The earliest memory I have is of my mother and father. They were kind and loving. My mother is dead now, my father a shell of what he used to be. My family has fallen apart and I can't stop it. My parents were involved in the magical word. Makes sense since I'm a witch. I'm in my fourth year of wizarding school at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's an amazing thing, magic. I love learning about it. But my days are usually filled with teasing. I only have one friend. Even then I'm still miserable. But school is a lot better than at home. My father can't keep himself together. I don't get support anymore. I'm breaking down and I can't help myself.

Someone please, save me from myself.

* * *

 _Riley,_

 _I'm going to Diagon Alley for school shopping tomorrow at two in the afternoon._

 _Will you meet me in front of Gringotts?_

 _Lily_

I smiled as I put the letter from Lily back down on my bedside table. I went downstairs to the living room where my father was. I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts. Lily and I were going shopping for school supplies.

"Papa? I'm going to Diagon Alley with Lily. Do you want anything?" I asked.

"No. Thank you." my father whispered.

I sighed. At least he wasn't deadly quiet like he used to be. I've known Lily since my first year. She was my first and only friend. My mother died a month before my third year began. Lily's mum was very helpful and tried to help us the best she could. My father had gone silent. He wouldn't speak. The pain of loosing my mum was still fresh and I was afraid the wound would become infected. For awhile I was afraid my father would die from loneliness. I had Mrs. Evans checking up on him. This was the first year where I didn't ask her to watch him for me. Just last year he began to talk. He even sent me letters during my fourth year. He was slowly, but surely, improving. I went to the fireplace so I could use the Floo Network to leave for Diagon Alley.

"Bye. I'll be back later tonight." I told him.

Papa just nodded his head.

"Diagon Alley." I said clearly.

I stepped out of the fireplace in Diagon Alley and made my way to Gringotts. I checked my watch. 1:59. Just like clockwork Lily walked up at exactly two.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" Lily replied.

"Arrive at the exact time you're supposed to be at some place."

"I guess I'm just that amazing."

I laughed. We hooked arms and walked inside of Gringotts. We both got some Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

"Where to first?" I questioned as we walked out of Gringotts.

"Flourish and Blotts."

We walked to the bookstore and got our books for this school year. After Flourish and Blotts, we got our other necessities and decided to get some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. I got a small cup of ice cream and some water. I heard Lily groan and I turned my head in confusion.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

The goddamn Marauders. Great.

"My precious Lilyflower! Did you miss me?" James asked.

I rolled my eyes. James just didn't get the point of the term personal space.

"Go away." Lily snapped.

I watched wearily. I sincerely hoped that they would just go away but no such luck.

"But flower, you know I can't stay away from you."

"Listen here Potter! I-" Lily stood up.

"OK! We'll be leaving now. Let's go." I stood up, grabbed Lily and I's bags, then grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

Lily was flustered and annoying as we walked off. I pulled her into Magical Menagerie. This is where I got my calico cat Starlight. Star for short. Lily was still fuming. I put our bags down into the corner and went to go grab one of the Kneazels. My mum had two before she died. Papa and I kept them. They, uh, mated or whatever and we had a litter of eight. Papa wanted to keep them because they, in a way, reminded him of my mum. Both Papa and Mum had licenses to own Kneazels. Papa didn't want them to continue breeding so he had one of the animal healers make sure they couldn't, repopulate. I loved cats. Dogs too, but cats just a little more. I was thinking about getting Papa a niffler. But I wasn't sure. Kneazels were pretty easy to take care of so I wasn't worried about that. But nifflers are a bit harder to take care of. Maybe I'd wait another year until I got him one.

"I'll meet you at the train station tomorrow when we start school. I can't believe it's our fifth year." Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. See you then." I replied.

Lily used the Floo powder and then I followed her.

"Patton household!"

I was back in the living room of my house. Papa wasn't in the living room. Strange. He wouldn't have gone to bed now.

"Papa?" I called.

I walked into the kitchen. Papa was making something at the counter. The Kneazel kittens were roaming around the living room. I had no idea where Starlight was.

"What are you making?"

Papa jumped and turned around, wand at ready. He saw me and lowered his wand.

"Sorry. I uh. Decided to make some dinner." he informed.

I smiled.

"What are you making?"

"Just some fish and chips."

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes please."

I smiled again. This was the biggest improvement I've seen from him yet. Maybe he was getting better. We had a small conversation as we made the food. He asked me about Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, and Lily. I haven't seen him smile like he did in such a long time. Maybe things were finally going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own Riley Patton. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Riley POV

I had finished packing up my trunk. Starlight was napping on the top of it. I sighed. I was going to King's Cross Station in a little bit. Papa actually wanted to take me. So I was meeting Lily there. Hearing honking, I saw the taxi pull up.

"Papa!" I called, "Taxi's here!"

Papa walked out of the living room in dark green pants, blue suspenders, a checkered green and purple shirt, and a brown jacket. He always knew how to leave with a bang. I smiled and picked up Starlight. I was about to pick up my trunk when Papa picked it up for me.

"Thanks Papa." I grinned.

He took the trunk outside and placed it in the boot of the car. I slid into the taxi with him clutching Starlight. She started to purr. I rolled my eyes. This cat was really vocal. And she irritated me because she knew how to push my buttons. Yes, it sounds stupid. I get irritated because of a cat. But just wait, she'll run and hide behind the couch. When I go to try and get her, she'll start purring because I can't reach her. It's literally like she's taunting me.

Irritating.

The taxi slowed to a stop. I went and grabbed a luggage cart for my trunk and Starlight's box. We tried giving her a nice bed, but of course she preferred the box with blankets in it. Cat logic.

Pushing the cart, I inconspicuously went through the pole to get into Platform 9 3/4. Papa followed after me. I went and put my trunk in the train. I put Starlight in her box. She quickly curled up and became a ball of calico fur. Clutching the box to my chest, I went back over to Papa.

"Write me when you have time." he whispered, hugging me.

"As long as you do the same." I replied.

Lily came through the pole and I waved to her. She walked over with her parents in tow. Petunia wasn't with them. Good. She rubbed me the wrong way. I worried about Lily. Petunia was mean. She hated Lily, but she despised me. We weren't "normal" enough for her.

"You ready to start a new year?" Lily asked.

"More than ready." I replied.

Papa and Lily's parents were talking while Lily and I started to discuss this upcoming year. We said farewell to our parents and got onto the Hogwarts Express. I still had Starlight's box in my hands. We found a compartment and Lily went off to do her prefect duties. I was happy for her. I didn't want to be a prefect or any of the sort. Too much responsibility for me. Sitting in the silence gave me a good opportunity to think. I usually was silent and thoughtful. I tended to think of myself as a very watchful and cautious person.

I must have been thinking for a long time because before I knew it, Lily was back in our compartment. And she was furious.

"That Potter! He's so annoying and irritating! I can't believe him!" she ranted.

I watched her amused. This was normal.

"Asking me out again and again. Why can't he leave me alone?"

"Maybe you don't mind the fact that he's asking you out. Maybe you're just not saying yes because you don't like the way he's asking you." I reasoned.

Lily was silent. I began to laugh at her.

"Stop it!" she whined.

"You like him, I know you do. You just don't want to admit it." I was still chuckling.

"Whatever. How's your 'late nights' been going?"

"Fine. Still just enjoying the peace and quiet that is twilight."

There was a secret about me that only Lily knew. I was an illegal animagus. Through third year, I was so depressed about my mum being gone. I completely buried myself in my school work. Lily was actually concerned about that. I do my work, but I don't try excessively to get it all finished. Then during Transfiguration, we were learning about Animagi and how complicated they were to become.

So I thought I'd give it a shot.

Long story short, I was able to transform into a tiger by the end of third year. I was so proud of myself. But I didn't want anyone to know about it. So I kept a secret. Lily found out in fourth year after she realized that I had been leaving our room continuously every night. Some nights were spent outside when I couldn't sleep. I loved nighttime. Especially twilight.

"I still can't believe that you managed to change into Stripes." Lily announced.

"Honestly, I can't believe it either."

We continued to talk the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Once there, I greeted Hagrid and continued over to the Thestral pulled carriages. I watched my mother die.

I still had nightmares of the day she died. I missed her.

Lily and I made it into the Great Hall and sat down to watch the Sorting take place.

"I wonder just how many more Gryffindors we're going to get." I commented.

"Dunno. I'll meet you in our room with Molly and Alice. I'm going to have to direct the first years." Lily replied.

"Have fun with that."

The Sorting concluded and the feast began. I didn't eat much. Just enough to satisfy Lily. I got up to leave the Great Hall so I could go to my room. Alice was there but Molly wasn't.

"Hi Alice." I greeted.

"Hey." she answered.

If I really tried, I could probably make friends with Alice and Molly. But I was just so shy. It was really hard for me to open up to people. It's a miracle that I even opened up to Lily. I changed and curled up under my covers.

Another year, another adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own Riley Patton. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Riley POV

I was one of the first people in the Great Hall. I liked being early to things. It made me feel like not many people knew who I was. If I didn't know Lily, then I doubt there'd be anyone who knew me at all. I was really quiet and really secretive. Being Stripes helped me feel better about some of the things I did. If someone saw me, then they just saw a tiger. Not Riley Patton.

It made me feel like a completely different person. It made me happier.

I was reading a Muggle book called Pet Semetary. It was a scary book, but it was interesting. Papa sent me new books after I finished the ones I had. I'd send him the old one, he'd put it on the bookcase, and find a different one for me to read. Someone sat down across from me. I paid no attention until they cleared their throat. Looking up, I mentally groaned.

James Potter. Lovely.

"Can I help you?" I asked annoyed.

"Are you Lily's best friend?" he questioned.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know why she keeps rejecting me. Why won't she go out with me?"

"First of all, I'd deflate your ego a bit and think about why she keeps saying no. Just because you ask her in front of everyone and you assume that she'll agree, that just makes her even more annoyed. That and you're just bloody annoying."

I stood up and made my way back to the dormitory. I was happy with myself. I stood up to a Marauder. Not just any Marauder, James Potter. I accidentally hit someone.

"Oh. I'm so sor-" I paused.

Really? Luck just wasn't with me today.

I just had to run into Sirius Black.

The world was just having so much fun messing with me today.

"Excuse me." I muttered.

I moved around him and practically bolted to Lily and I's room. I stormed in and Lily looked over at me. Molly and Alice weren't there.

"What happened? You never come back. Not until classes are over." Lily informed.

"I just ran into your boy toy." I groaned, flopping onto my bed.

"He's not my boy toy!"

"Right."

"He's not!"

"Uh huh."

"You're impossible."

"Yeah but you love me anyways."

Lily and I laughed as I stood up.

"Come on. McGonagall is probably passing out schedules."

We left the dormitory and headed to the Great Hall. The Marauders were sitting directly in the middle of the table. Breakfast was laid out. I just opened my book back to the page I left off at. I was at the part where Gage was killed by the car. I loved Stephen King. That sounded so much more morbid than I meant it to.

"You should eat Riley." Lily urged.

"Can't. Eating after I wake up makes me sick." I replied, absorbed in my book.

"Then you'd better eat a lot during lunch."

"Mkay."

I wasn't paying attention. I heard McGonagall chuckle as she handed Lily her schedule.

"Hey. Riley. Riley!"

I looked up annoyed.

"What?"

"McGonagall gave me your schedule."

Lily handed it to me and I saved my place in my book. Looking over the schedule, I saw that I had Double Potions with Slughorn first. So many classes this year. I decided that I was going to take Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. This year was going to be really hard. I was going to work really hard so I could pass. I wanted to be an Auror. I wanted to help save people.

"I've got potions first." I announced.

"Same here. You ready to go?" Lily replied.

"Yup."

We stood up and made our way to the Potions dungeon. Slughorn loved Lily. It was quite amusing. Ever since I refused to be apart of his club, he has pushed me harder. Lily was always my potions partner so we helped each other out. I think that's what irritated Slughorn the most. His star student and the outcast working together. Annoyingly enough, the Marauders were in our Potions class. Pettigrew paired with Remus. I don't know why the others included him in their group. He just stuck to them like glue. He gave me an uneasy feeling. I didn't like him. I didn't like him at all. Remus was nice though. He's helped me with homework before. I don't know him very well, but he was the only Marauder with some sense.

We got to the Potions classroom and Lily went to go talk to Snape. I also didn't like him. I pulled out my book and began to read. I flinched when someone grabbed my arm and started to pull me. Lily was dragging me into the classroom. Potter must've pissed her off again.

"Calm down Lil. I don't want to be with a pissed off you for the rest of the day." I sighed.

"Well! At least you do-"

"Welcome back!" Slughorn swept into the room, cutting Lily off.

Thank Merlin.

I eased back for a long, long Potions lesson. This was going to be different.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own Riley Patton. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Riley POV

"I can't believe that he would purposely do that! He's so arrogant." Lily complianed.

"If he wasn't so arrogant, you wouldn't like him as much." I reasoned.

"I DO NOT like him!"

"Whatever you say!"

Lily huffed and gave up. I gave her a cheesy grin as we walked down the corridor.

While we were in Potions, James and Sirius had purposely put something in their cauldron. It exploded and Slughorn took twenty points from our House. Usually that would just make Lily a bit annoyed, but because it was Potter and Black, it pissed her off.

We had our free period after Potions. We were walking down the corridor back to the Gryffindor common room. Lily was going to work on homework, naturally, and I was going to take a walk by the Forbidden Forest and the lake.

"Hey, Evans!"

Lily growled. Literal full on animal growl.

"What do you want Potter?"

We both turned around to see James Potter and Sirius Black walking towards us. I may or may not have had a slight crush on Sirius. I continuously tried to blame it on the fact that he's _Sirius Black_ and that all girls liked him. But no. I had fallen for his personalilty. I barely knew him, but I liked him. I liked him a lot.

"For you to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade the first weekend we go." James informed.

"Why in the world would I ever do that?" Lily scoffed.

"Because you like me."

"Ok, you know wh-"

I cut her off, "Okay! We're going to leave now!"

"But-"

"Nope! Let's go!"

"No! I-"

"Nuh huh! Silencio!"

I cast the silencing charm on her and grabbed her to pull her away. Using nonverbal magic, she undid the charm.

"Really Riley! Why'd you do that?" she asked, furious.

"So you wouldn't get me into detention for taking the blame. Again." I answered.

"You still should've just left it alone!"

I turned on her, "Okay, I get it. You're pissed at me. Fine. Be pissed, be angry. But I refuse to be talked to like that. I was trying to stop you from doing something you'd regret. I guess I just won't help you next time. You know you'd do the exact same thing if our roles were reversed. Don't deny it. You would. I'm going to the lake. I'll see you later."

I turned on my heel and left. Clutching my books and book bag, I went to sit under a tree by the lake. Sitting cross crossed, I pulled out Pet Semetary. I was anxious to finish it. I already had another book I wanted to read. Well, reread. I heard someone sit down in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I questioned without looking up. I was too engrossed in my book.

"Yes actually. You can."

I froze. That voice. I knew that voice.

"What do you want Sirius?" I asked icily.

"To talk."

I looked up, "You, of all people, want to talk to me. Me? The odd, quiet outcast?" I scoffed, "Alright. Let's 'talk.'"

I put air quotes around talk.

"Why won't Lily go out with James? I know she likes him. It's way too obvious."

"Hm, oh, I don't know. Maybe because he thinks that being impressive means showing off. Oh! And that dueling with weaker children is key to that! Yeah, oh, I have no idea. What do you think?" I spat sarcastically. I was so not in the mood for this.

"Sarcastic one aren't you?"

"No? How'd you guess?" I fake gasped, "If we're done here, I'd love to continue my book."

"We're not actually. That's not the question I really wanted to ask you."

"Ask away. I want to read."

"Why are you always out so late?"

I froze, "How in the world do you know about that?"

"Your not so stealthy when you're leaving."

"What? I'm perfectly quiet! What are you talking about?"

"Either way, that avoids the question at hand. Again I ask, why are you always out so late?"

"Reasons."

"I'm not going to leave you alone until I get a straight answer."

I groaned, "Fine! I like to go look at the stars!"

Sirius looked at me, not completely believing my answer. It wasn't a complete lie...

"I'm serious!"

"No, I'm Sirius. Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything?"

"You don't need to know! Just leave me alone, Black."

I stood up with my books and bag. I attempted to walk away, but Sirius pulled me back into him. I squeaked in surprise when he grabbed me. I dropped my books. I looked at his stormy grey eyes and felt my heart skip a beat.

"I'm going to eventually figure you out Patton."

"Black, I sincerely give you a wish with good luck on that one."

I pulled away and picked up my books. Striding off, I had my head down so my hair covered my rosy cheeks.

Me, out of all of the people he could've taken notice in, he decided to notice me. I'm the most boring person you could pay attention to.

I just didn't get it. Why me?

He could've picked so many other people. I was distracted as I walked up to the Fat Lady portrait.

"Password?"

"Hmm?"

"The password please dear. You've got quite a bit on your mind don't you?"

"You could say that. Hogs Head."

"Thank you."

I entered the common room, still processing my conversation with Sirius. I dashed up to my dorm room. Luckily, none of my roommates were there. I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt just waves of depression. I had plain, black hair, muddy greenish brown eyes that were traced with black eyeliner. I wasn't anything special.

So again, me. Why me?

Why me?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own Riley Patton. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Riley POV

I laid awake in my bed, staring at the ceiling. It was another night where sleep was starting to become useless. I sighed and sat up, getting out of my bed. I walked over to go and sit on the window sill. It was a full moon. I tried to avoid going outside because of the werewolf rumors. Making up my mind, I decided to go outside. Pulling on some jeans and a hoodie, I slipped on my tennis shoes and snuck out of the girls dormitory. Slipping down the stairs, I walked out of the Gryffindor common room and into the school hallways. Flipping up my hood, I made my way outside as quickly as I possibly could. Making it outside to the school grounds, I went straight towards the Forbidden Forest. I heard an inhumane type growl. Freezing, I slowly turned towards the sound. A figure was standing at the top of the small hill across from me.

"Werewolf." I whispered.

I slowly and cautiously stepped backwards. I had to get into the forest and change into Stripes. I couldn't protect myself in my human form. The werewolf turned towards me. Freezing again, it was like it happened in slow motion. The werewolf charged and I shifted into my animagus just as a large black dog rammed into the creature. The dog turned and growled at the werewolf, warning it to stay away from me. Still as Stripes, I turned and bolted into the forest. Being a tiger was helpful, I jumped into the trees and hopped branches. Being partially white wasn't as helpful. I continued to run until I ran out of breath. Standing in a clearing, my legs wobbled and I curled into a ball, panting profusely. I heard twigs breaking and I stood back up, backing into the trees. A stag, a rat, and the black dog prodded into the clearing. I bared my teeth in aggression, feeling cornered.

The stag and dog lowered their heads, as a sign of submission. I eased up, but still remained cautious. I wasn't even going to risk the chance of getting injured. I released a bit of the tension from my muscles and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down just a little bit. My night escalated extremely quickly, just in the span of thirty minutes. I thought of escape plans in my head. The three animals in front of me approach slowly. I stayed at ease for as long as I could. When they were no more than ten feet away, I jumped to my left and began to sprint. I ran like hell through the forest and back to the castle. Getting back to the doors, I quickly changed back into a human and disappeared inside the school.

I made my way down the hallway as quickly as possible. Turning a corner, I heard a meow.

"Bloody hell." I muttered.

I took off at a run, trying to loose the demon cat. I ran and hid behind a tapestry. When I was sure the cat was gone, I started on my way back to the Gryffindor common room. I turned a corner and hid my groan.

"Well, well, well. Out after dark again I see Miss. Patton?" Flich's nasally voice ground out.

I gave him a tight lipped smile, not even trying to hide my annoyance. This was the third time Flich has caught me. Lovely.

"We'll see what McGonagall has to say about this!"

Flich led me to McGonagall's office. He knocked twice and I heard a quiet 'enter.' Flich opened the door and McGonagall was there, staring back at us.

"Miss. Patton. Out late again I see?" she announced.

"Caught her myself!" Flich boasted.

"Friday and Saturday night detention for three weeks, seeing as this isn't the first time you've been caught wandering the halls. Mr. Flich will authorize your detentions." McGonagall informed.

"Yes ma'am." I sighed.

"Mr Flich, lead her back to her dormitory please."

Flich nodded and like an obedient dog, he did exactly as she said.

"Hog's Head." I announced grumpily.

The Fat Lady tiredly swung open, used to my nightly escapades. I instantly went through the portrait hole, ignoring Flich behind me. Once I got into the common room, I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"See, horrible at quietly sneaking out."

I jumped and turned quickly, drawing my wand as I did so. Sirius Black was sitting at one of the couches before me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I groaned.

"Ouch, I'm touched. Nice to know that you missed me."

"Get over yourself."

"So, care to explain why you weren't in the dormitory?"

"Only if you explain why you're still awake."

"That's on a need to know basis."

"Guess what, my answer is as well."

"Come on Patton. You know I'll find out eventually."

"And yet, I'd still love to see you try."

I turned and raced up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Quietly opening the door to my room, I shut it equally as quiet. Pulling my pajamas back on, I crawled back into bed to try and fall asleep. I was out like a light.

Sirius POV

I sat in the common room, pondering Riley's secret. I saw her change. I knew why she left the dorms late at night. But I wanted her to admit it to me. I also needed to admit that I might or might not have been the black dog from earlier. Sighing, I took out the map to see where Flich was. Seeing that I was clear, I left to help James and Peter with Remus again.

What was I going to say to her?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own Riley Patton. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Riley POV

I couldn't shake this feeling of unease, ever since the night with the werewolf, I've been really edgy. Just the fact that Sirius was in the common room when I left, it's like he was waiting for me. I haven't been sleeping well because I've been too focused on what happened that night. Detention with Filch sucked. I finished my first Friday and Saturday, and I'm already dreading this upcoming Friday.

"Miss Patton, would you like to answer my question?" McGongall snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh, um. I'm sorry. Could you please repeat the question?" I shyly asked, embarrassed that I was caught spacing.

"Next time, please pay attention. My question was, what are Animagi?"

"Animagi are wizards or witches who can willingly transform into an animal. Usually their Animagi form reflects their Patronus. Once becoming an Animagi though, the wizard or witch must register with the Ministry of Magic."

"Very good Miss Patton. Ten points for Gryffindor."

I sighed in relief and ducked my head. Lily nudged me and looked at me confused.

"I'll explain later." I whispered.

Lily nodded and turned her attention back onto the lesson. I tried to stay on task, I really did, but I just wasn't really into it. Transfiguration was one of my favorite classes, but I had way too much on my mind.

Finally, class ended and I jumped out of my seat. I went through the halls, determined to spend the lunch period in the dorm with my book. I avoided Lily well enough. As I rushed to the Gryffindor Tower, I felt my thoughts plague my head again. I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I muttered, not paying attention to the person.

Continuing to walk, I made it to the Fat Lady portrait. I entered the common room and got ready to go up the stairs.

"Hey, Patton!" I turned.

"What do you want Sirius?" I asked, annoyed.

"Just to see if you're okay. You stormed up here."

"I just really want to read. I'll see you later."

I always find myself escaping to the girls dormitory when Sirius is around. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. I opened the book that my dad had sent me. It was Misery by Stephen King. I rested my cheek on my hand as I began to read. Starlight curled up next to me and began to purr. I heard a tapping on the window and looked over. My dad's owl, Peregrine, was flying with a letter tied around his leg. I opened the window and took the letter off of him.

"Thanks Peregrine." I smiled and stroked his feathers.

He cooed in pleasure. Starlight hissed at him and ducked under my bed.

"Crazy cat." I muttered.

I opened the letter and smiled at my dads looped handwriting.

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I promised I'd write, so here I am. Things are weird without you here. I've been watching the Kneazels and Peregrine pretty well. They're all still alive. Anyways, I stopped by the Evans's to say hi. They were surprised to say the least. How's school? Are you keeping up with your classes? Any boys that I need to interrogate?_

 _I visited mom's grave yesterday. I gave her flowers for you. She'd be so proud of you right now. Just as proud as I am. Stay strong sweetheart. I miss you. Hope things are well!_

 _Love,_

 _Papa_

I choked back my tears. He visited her grave. He really has gotten better. I stifled my tears and tried to take deep breaths. I wiped away my tears and the eyeliner streaks with the back of my hand. I found some parchment and a quill and began to write back.

 _Papa,_

 _I'm doing alright. Thanks for your letter. Here's me writing back. How have you been? School's alright, I'm keeping up with my classes. I'm happy to hear that all or you are healthy! No Papa, no boys. There probably won't be any._

 _Thank you for leaving flowers for me. I miss her too. I miss you as well. Hope things are well for you too!_

 _Love you lots,_

 _Riley_

I put down my quill and stuffed the parchment into a letter. Kissing the envelope, I tied it to Peregrine's foot.

"Thanks Peregrine." I smiled and kissed his head.

He cooed and left. I closed the window back up and climbed back on my bed. Starlight crawled out and shook her fluffed up fur. I rolled my eyes and started to read again. After I finished a chapter, I looked at the time and stood up. I stretched and left for my next class.

Unaware that someone was watching my very footsteps as I left the dorm.

Sirius POV

I watched Riley leave the dorm on the map. She was headed to her next class. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed.

"Mischief managed." I tapped the map with my wand.

I left the Room of Requirement where I currently resided. I headed down towards the lunch room so I could meet with James, Remus, and Peter. I found James first. He pulled me over into a quiet corridor.

"When are you going to tell her? Are you even going to?" James hissed.

"I'm going to! I just need to figure out how!" I reassured.

"Well figure it out soon. The longer you wait, the worse her reaction will be."

"You don't know that."

"You're in denial. Just tell her!"

"I'm going to! Just give me more time!"

"I trust you Sirius. Do whatever you think is right. But she does deserve to know."

"I know."

"Let's go find Moony and Wormtail."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own Riley Patton. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Riley POV

I flopped on my bed after another long day of classes. Thank god the weekend was here. I got ready to calm down and relax, until I remembered a certain caretaker and his cat.

"Bloody hell." I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

Huffing, I rolled back out of bed to go attend the torturous detention that awaited me. I grumbled and muttered curses under my breath as I left the dorm for Filch's office. I entered the room and hid my shock when I saw Sirius Black standing casually in the room as well.

"Now that the two of you are here," Filch began gruffly, "You will follow me to the trophy room."

Flich led the way and I sluggishly trailed behind him.

"Going quite slow today, aren't we Patton?" Sirius whispered in my ear.

I shouldered him away and quickened my pace, blowing hair out of my face as I did so. Sirius matched my speed, I rolled my eyes at his antics. I just ignored him completely after that. We got to the trophy room and Filch ushered us in, excited to make us start our punishment.

"They all must be spotless! No magic!" the crazy caretaker demanded.

He charged out of the room to monitor the halls.

"Irritating squib." I breathed.

"I couldn't agree more." Sirius announced.

I sighed and got to work on cleaning the trophies.

"So what'd you do to get into detention m'lady?"

"Curfew."

"Ah. Should've expected that. Now that we have some-"

"Stop. I don't want to be here, much less be here with some one as bloody irritating as you. I just want to be released as quickly as possible. So stop talking and leave me the hell alone."

"Feisty today, aren't we?"

"Black!"

"What! Ever heard the term 'Freedom of Speech?'"

"We don't live in America you twit."

"So?"

"Oh my god. Please just kill me now."

Sirius laughed at my annoyance.

"Shut up."

Of course that made him laugh harder. I rolled my eyes and just continued to clean the trophy cups. After cleaning and polishing the current cup I was working on, I ran straight into Sirius' chest. Fighting back my blush of embarrassment, I apologized quickly and went to move away. Sirius held my waist so I couldn't maneuver away from him. He gently took the cup from my hand and put it back on the shelf.

"Riley, I need to tell you something." Sirius murmured softly.

I gulped, "Yeah?"

Before he could begin his next sentence, we heard the sound of Filch creeping down the corridor. Springing apart, I grabbed the cup that Sirius had set down and continued to work, trying to get rid of the blush that I had failed to fight away. Flich popped in, mumbled to himself, and then scurried away.

It must've been two hours before Filch finally let us leave. Sirius and I quietly made our way back to the common room. I stopped before the portrait, turning to Sirius.

"Oh. What did you need to tell me?" I asked.

Sirius looked around nervously, "Um. Nothing important. Don't worry about it."

I opened my mouth to retort when a third year slipped past us and entered the common room. Sirius quickly followed suit. I shook my head and went up to my room. Lily was reading on her bed. Alice and Molly were no where to be seen.

"How was detention?" Lily asked, still looking down at her book.

"Absolutely dreadful." I groaned back, curling up on my bed.

Lily looked up at me amused, "At least change first."

"Fine."

I lazily dragged myself up and pulled out a pair of flannel pants and a black long sleeved shirt. Going into the bathroom, I quickly changed and threw my robes onto my trunk. Grabbing my book, I started to read with Lily. Starlight started to purr and curled up by my feet. I rolled my eyes. Typical. Shifting, I got into a better reading position. Starlight sniffed and jumped off of my bed. Lily and I both looked up when we heard pecking at our window. It was a tawny owl, it looked quite familiar. I stood and opened the window. The owl flew in and landed on my bed. It held out its foot for me to take the piece of parchment. The owl hooted softly then flew back out of the window.

"That was weird." I announced.

"What does it say?" Lily asked, scooting to the edge of her bed in interest.

I sat on my bed Indian Style and opened the crumpled parchment. I started to read it aloud.

 _Riley,_

 _There's something I need to talk to you about. Meet me by the lake at midnight._

"Are you going to go?" Lily questioned.

"I might as well." I replied.

"It's not a good idea."

"Yeah, well."

"Who's it from?"

"I have absolutely no idea. It's not signed."

"Huh. Secret admirer?"

"I doubt that highly."

"You never know!"

"Whatever."

"If I'm right, you owe me a Galleon."

"I'll take that deal."

Lily laughed as I grinned. She shook her head and I laid down for at least a couple hours so I could have a bit of sleep before midnight. I cast Muffilato around my bed so I wouldn't wake anyone when I woke.

Sleep plagued my vision when I finally woke up. It was eleven forty five. I slipped out of bed and cast the reverse charm for the silencing one I had around my bed. Lily, Alice, and Molly were asleep. I snuck out of the dorm and out the portrait hole. Creeping down the hallways, I went towards Black Lake. There wasn't anyone around it. I shivered from the cold, my breath coming out in white wisps. Fall was quickly approaching. I thought about changing into Stripes, but I didn't want to freak the person who was meeting me out.

"You came."

I turned and my eyes widened when I saw Sirius leaning against a tree.

"Sirius?" I tilted my head to the right like a dog.

"Surprise."

I stood there shocked as he walked up to me. Stopping about two feet away, he looked at my confused face. His features were illuminated by the moonlight. I had to restrain myself from reaching up to trace his jawline. I felt my heart lurch. Pushing the thought away, I mentally scolded myself for thinking about that.

Finding my voice, I coughed and spoke up, "What did you want to tell me?"

"I finally figured you out Patton."

"Meaning?"

"I know where you go at night. I know what you are."

"Yeah. I'm a witch. Big deal." I tried to ignore the fear crawling into my stomach.

"You're an Animagus."

"You're delusional."

"I'm right."

"Crazy, insane, not-"

"Stop denying it Riley."

"How the hell did you find out?"

"It would probably be better to show you."

My mouth hung open in shock at what now stood before me.

The dog.

The black dog.

The one that saved me.

Sirius was an Animagus too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own Riley Patton. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Riley POV

The only thing that was keeping me from running was the thought of Sirius catching me. I'm a cat! I don't do dogs very well. I can deal with them, but cats are better. Slowly backing away, I was getting ready to run. I turned to leave when a hand grasped my wrist.

"Don't run. Please." Sirius whispered.

"What am I supposed to do Sirius? I've gone my whole life with only one person knowing that I'm an animagus. And now you know. So excuse me for wanting to leave and run from one of my biggest fears." I snapped, loosing my patience.

"You'll never get over any fears if you don't try to face them."

"What if I don't want to get over them?"

"I know you do. Fear is what holds you down Riley. You can't let it control you."

"You don't know anything about me. Just leave me be Sirius."

"Riley,"

"No! Stop it! Stop saying my name like you know me! For years I've been invisible! Just leave me alone!"

I pulled away to stalk back to the castle. Sirius grabbed me from behind and turned me to face him.

"Do you not understand the words leave me-"

I was cut off by the most peculiar thing. Kissing wasn't new to me, but it felt strange, completely different with Sirius. I ignored my common sense as I kissed him back. Finally I got back in control and pulled away. Backing up, I looked warily at Sirius.

"Just. Just leave me alone." I whispered pathetically.

I turned around and started my journey back to the castle. Thankfully, not followed. Confusion flowed through my veins. Why me? That's a question I've asked myself way too many times.

Not caring about Filch or Norris, I directly followed my path back to the common room. I immediately went to my dorm. Flopping down onto my bed, I pushed away my jumbled thoughts so I could at least try to sleep. Everything I closed my eyes, familiar grey eyed male entered my head.

Morning came too quickly for my liking. After spending most of the night tossing and turning, sleep was pretty much impossible. I woke up exhausted and in an agitated mood. I had stacks of work and my detention with Filch. If I knew that the one person I was trying to avoid would be there again, then I wouldn't have shown up. I would've risked more detentions. Luck just didn't seem to be on my side.

In present time, I had started on my Care of Magical Creatures assignment. I had to go over unicorns and their uses and needs. Sighing, I dipped my quill in ink and started to scrawl out my essay.

It was a few hours later by the time I finished my Care of Magical Creatures work. I was about to start on Charms when a familiar redhead plopped down on the couch next to me.

"So what happened last night?" Lily asked.

"Nothing to be concerned of." I muttered back.

"Who'd you meet? What happened? I need details!"

"It's not important Lil."

"Yes it is!"

"Lily."

"Come on Riley. You have to tell me!"

"Lily would you just leave me the hell alone?! I'm not in a good mood and I have to finish my work!"

"Don't I feel loved. Fine. Whatever. I'm heading to Hogsmeade with Molly and Alice." Lily huffed.

I felt somewhat bad as she stalked out of the common room. But then I remembered why my mood wasn't the greatest and I didn't feel bad anymore. She just deliberately pushed my buttons. It's not my fault.

I pushed Lily out of my head and continued with my work. I finished a good deal of it when I noticed that it was dinner time. My stomach growled in anger. I was so put off that I had skipped both breakfast and lunch. Packing my stuff, I dropped it off in the dorm room and headed to dinner. I went over and plopped down next to Alice. No one said anything about my sudden appearance. I was allowed to just tuck into my food.

I could sense that someone was staring at me. I turned just to look directly as Sirius Black. Rolling my eyes, I just ignored and continued with what I was doing. Detention with Flich was plaguing my mind. I wasn't in the mood for it. Hell, who's ever in the mood for detention? Especially when it's with Filch.

Dinner was beginning to come to a close. I finished up my food and let out a happy sigh.

"You sure ate a lot." Alice commented with amusement.

"Yeah," I leaned back in content.

"What'd you do? Miss both breakfast and lunch?"

"Actually yeah. I was working on some assignments and dreaded Filch detention."

"Aw so you still have that?"

"Today, and two more Friday's and Saturdays until I'm done."

"Damn. Who'd you piss off for that many?"

"Filch caught me out after curfew. It's not the first time he's caught me."

"Well it could be worse."

"Please explain to me how it could possible be any worse."

"You could be in detention with Slughorn."

"Valid point my friend."

Alice and I broke into a fit of giggles.

"I'm failing to see what's just so hilarious right now," Lily announced.

"Oh Lils, don't you worry about it."

Lily stared at us suspiciously before we began to laugh again. Grinning, Alice and I went back to the dorms. I needed to prepare, for forms and such. I also had to get ready for another stupid detention. Yay. Please tell me this will be better than last time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I only own Riley Patton. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Riley POV

Each step I took towards where I was meeting Filch was one step closer to my sinking displeasure. My heart was in my throat and my stomach was knotted. I clenched my fists so hard I was surprised my nails didn't cut into the palms of my hands. I had no idea if Sirius would be in the detention, but knowing my luck, there was a pretty good chance he would be. I finally made it to the room where I would be serving my detention. It took all of my inner strength to force myself to walk into the room. And to my surprise, Sirius wasn't in the room. But James Potter was. Any other day, and I would've thought about which one would've been worse to serve detention with, but for once in my life, I was actually happy to see James. Never again will I think that... Ever.

"Hey, Patton." James grinned, getting excited.

I just raised an eyebrow at him, in no mood whatsoever for human interaction. I knew for a fact that the next chance I got, I was going to sneak into the Forbidden Forest as Stripes so I could visit the Thestrals and the Unicorns. Magical creatures were my favorite beings. They were so amazing, and so misunderstood. I guess that's why I liked them so much. Because I related to them. Also because, unlike humans, the didn't talk back. I shook those thoughts out of my head, zoning back into the real world so I could get the rundown of what I would be doing for detention this time.

"Now, since they weren't finished last time, you'll be completing polishing trophy cups. Without magic." Filch instructed.

Like usual, he took us to the trophy room and just left us there. I sighed and got a rag, intending to just get through this detention so I could go back to my dormitory.

"So Patton,"

I groaned aloud.

"What? I'm not that appalling am I?" James mocked being hurt.

"I don't want to hear it Potter. Just let me serve the stupid detention in peace." I grumbled.

"He feels terrible you know."

"Who?" I asked, feigning stupidity. I was thinking that maybe if I stalled long enough, I wouldn't have to deal with this conversation.

"Don't play dumb. It doesn't look good on you. I know what happened as well by the way."

I whipped around, furious, "He told you?!"

"Actually, no. You two aren't the only illegal Animagi."

I thought his words over, "You, you're the stag! Prongs! That's why Sirius, Remus, and Peter call you Prongs isn't it?"

"Bingo."

"So, wait, if you're Prongs, Sirius must be Padfoot then, correct? Because he's the dog."

"Yes." James looked uneasy, I was figuring it out. And he knew it.

"Peter's Wormtail, so he's obviously the rat. But, Moony? Why Moony?"

It suddenly dawned on me.

"Werewolf." I whispered.

"Yeah, so, that's crazy talk. There's no way Remus could ever be a werewolf. Where'd you get that idea from?" James chuckled nervously.

"No, no you don't get to lie to me! You don't get to play dumb!" I hissed.

"Please, you can't tell Remus you know! Or you can't tell him that you found it out from me! I'm not even supposed to know! Sirius, Peter, and me,"

"I." I automatically corrected.

"Really? You're correcting my grammar now? Whatever, it doesn't matter. Well, we became illegal Animagi to help Remus. We've found out that he does better when we're there in our Animagus's."

I took a moment to let this new information sink in. How he was always sick during the full moon, how he wasn't in classes for a few days, why they all snuck out together that night. It all makes sense now.

"So, so you were trying to protect me?" I was starting to put two and two together.

"Yes. But then we saw you change. And we didn't know what to do."

"I appreciate you guys trying to help me. But, just for the record, I can take care of myself."

James mumbled something that I didn't hear. It suspiciously sounded like he said the words Sirius and lies.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

My brain was racing at a mile a minute. I had to apologize to Sirius, even though I really didn't want to. How was I supposed to apologize to him when the last time I saw him, I stopped him from kissing me?

Light bulb.

I had an ingenious idea.

"You wanna tell me what the evil face is for?" James asked wearily.

"You'll find out soon enough." I smirked in reply.

James didn't look very happy with my answer.


End file.
